Timeline
'Prehistory' All prehistory is based upon ancient text and lore. All dates are approximate 1- The Admin is born and creates the minecraft universe 4- Nevenhaz, brother of The Admin is born 10- The planets are created by The Admin 15- The Admin and Evehzna give birth to Blazen and Coros 24- Blazen, king of Fire, grows evermore tied of The Admin's approach to building the world 30- Nevenhaz, jealous of his brother's power leads an army to attack The Admin. Nevenhaz nearly destroys the world, but in the end he is defeated. Since he partially destroyed the universe, it flickers, thus creating periods of nightime each day. Nevendaz and Blazen are cast into the Nether. His army is scattered behind him, ancestors of the monsters today. In the Nether he waits with his loyal servants, morphed by the fires of the Nether, into what we call Pigmen. Evehzna is killed in the battle 32- The Admin and Delphenica the wise give birth to Brezendor 50- Brezendor marries Saphiria, long-lost daughter of Blazen, and give birth to Sourcikar, the first wizard 67- Sourcikar marries Lay, daughter of Coros, giving birth to Geekman7473 the following year 'First Era' 1- World of GeekCraft is created -Geekman7473 is born. The son of Sourcikar and Lay grant him magical powers which he can use to manipulate the world. Those he deems worthy he can reward them small bits of power with the purpose of serving his command. These people are known as operators 'Second Era' 1- Mscoree is born near Easten - The Citadel Project is founded by Mscoree and Geekman7473 - Mscoree becomes an operator 2- The Golden Cross is built by Geekman7473 and Mscoree - The Cathedral foundation is laid 3- The Bridge is completed by Mscoree 4- The First Purge- '''An unknown wizard coats most of the world in lava, destroying most of the settlements 5- New Easten is founded 6- Iceburg is founded by Mscoree. Most city walls are complete, as well as a town center - Several government buildings are built, including one in New Easten, and one further north 8- xXF3ARXLEGENDXx is born 10- xXF3ARXLEGENDXx is convicted of burglarly, breaking and entering, and assault after he allegately steals an operator's house in New Easten. This is the first of his mnay crimes 11- xXF3ARXLEGENDXx arrives in Iceburg and finds residence there 13- The First Operator's Council meets and Juwayyid becomes an operator 15- I.C.E., a secret law enforcing agency is founded in Iceburg 17- Mscoree, working undercover for The Admin, is mock convicted for griefing and assault while looking into the many griefing cases - Mscoree is exiled in a hidden location - xXF3ARXLEGENDXx siezes control of Iceburg, beginning the so called, "Dark Times" 25- The Cube is commissioned by Geekman7473 as a future permanent holding facility 26- '''The Second Purge- '''xXF3ARXLEGEND's master plan of smuggling TNT throughout the map is finally revealed. xXF3ARXLEGENDXx is proven to be the wizard who has been causing havok and leader of the Anarcho-Liberals Party. Much of Iceburg is destroyed in the battle to retake the city - Mscoree is released from exile and pardoned - xXF3ARXLEGENDXx is executed 27- Mscoree begins rebuilding Iceburg 29- The Challenge across from Iceburg is built by Mscoree 31- '''The Third Purge - Iceburg is destroyed by an extremist operating under the late command of xXF3ARXLEGENDXx destroys most of Iceburg. Branbran64's White Castle is partially destroyed 34- The Fourth Purge- The Admin destroys the entire world, and using his advanced magic, brings many people to a new world, also called GeekCraft, perhaps the same world, just in a different time and space. This marks the end of the second era, and the beginning of the third Third Era 1- The Mission is founded by Mscoree 2- The Mission is destroyed 3- The Sea of Tears is founded by Mscoree - Many Scitians join a native village known as Norkodia 4- The Sea of Tears is destroyed 5- The Obsidian Tower is commissioned by Branbran64 7- Hoth, also known as HotH, and Houses of the Homeless is founded by Mscoree 8- Several Scitian tribes and Bourgian Refugees flock to Hoth, making it one of the biggest cities in GeekCraft 9- BlackHawk destroys most of Hoth, claiming the ruins for himself 10- The Hoth Army strikes back reclaiming the city 11- The Hoth Defense System is founded by Mscoree - Branbran64 and The Black Tower demand the disarment of Hoth weapons, beginning The Central Missle Crisis 12- The GeekCraft Alliance if formed, ending hostilities permanently, and officially recognizing Hoth, and several other cities as provinces 13- The GeekCraft Constitution begins to be drafted 14- Hoth is declared a satellite of GeekCraft -BlackHawk launches another attack on Hoth, ending the peace 15- Mscoree declares Hoth a sovereign nation, leading his army to attack several rival installments - The Treehouse is destroyed - Unable to find The Hidden City, Mscoree's forces fall back to Hoth 16- Hoth is destroyed by agents working in the city, backed by BlackHawk 17- The Hothian army siezes the city of Norkodia 20- New Hoth is founded in an isolated location, and quickly grows with the help of Hothian refugees 50- The Fifth Purge-''' The Admin, once again unsatisfied with the outcome of the world, destroys the entire world, launching a handful of citizens to a new world, where the events of the previous two worlds will not repeat themselves '''Fourth Era 1- The first survivors land in the west island -Beckerton is founded on the west island -The city walls are created by Geekman7473 3- The second group of survivors land in the west island. This group includes Mscoree, Millgy, and Daultz. The soon learn that the main body will not arrive for many months to come -Millgy is born in Beckerton -Daultz is born in Beckerton - The Corner House is founded by Mscoree - The Tavern is founded - The first streets are laid - Bunny Carter creates a house -The first company, Mscoree Industries is founded by Mscoree - The Jail is founded by Daultz 4- The blacksmith is founded by Mscoree - The Dragon Hotel is founded by Mscoree - Several buildings are created by The Admin - Mscoree Outfitters, a division of MI is founded By Mscoree - Mscoree's Statue is founded -Daultz commissions The Atrium - The Square is founded -Geekman's General Store is founded by Geekman7473 -Mscoree's Building Co., a division of MI is founded by Mscoree -Spongebob is founded by Daultz -Wallopping Shadows, the world's tallest building is founded by Mscoree 5- Tranquility One is found by Mscoree - Atrium Two is founded by Mscoree - Tranquility Two is founded by Mscoree - Mscoree's Second Statue is founded - The Atrium Three is founded by Mscoree - Mscoree Industries purchases Atrium One and Atrium Two for $20,000 - The north, south, east, and central islands are discovered -Absurdia is founded - Valor Station, a part of the public transportation, and a division of MI is founded by Mscoree -Beckerton Station, a part of the public transportation, and a division of MI is founded by Mscoree -Mscoree Industries Headquarters is founded by Mscoree, making it the second tallest building in the world -FASTIAC, a division of Mscoree Industries is founded -The FASTIA is founded in Beckerton 6- Henilla, property of MI is founded by Mscoree 8- Trihanica is founded -Mscoree Industries Trihanica Holding Facility is built 9- An unknown wizard test subject escpaes from a Mscoree Industries holding facility, unleasing a large army of monsters into Beckerton - The Battle for Beckerton begins -Mscoree's statue is completely destroyed in the fighting - Beckerton is retaken - An MI investigation is put into effect to find the escaped criminal 10- Daultz, poccessed by Hazar's magic, destroys the southern area of the map, including the city of Henilla, loosing his admin privileges while Hazar is at large -The Henilla Fun Tyme Amusement Park is founed near Henilla 13- New Henilla is founded in the ashes of Henilla by Mscoree 14- Trihanica, absurdia, anf the rest of the north and south islands are destroyed by The Admin 31- The Uber Hangout is founded by Mscoree 32- The Mscoree Industries Arena is founded near New Henilla 33- The MI Arena hosts the first ever Ops Games 34- Sonant City is founded by Mscoree -Xerstalinus is founded by Mscoree -Hazar, aided by Rhombulyssis the Mad escapes from Xerstalinus 50- Branbran64 builds an illegal railroad from New Henilla to a hidden stronghold 51- The Railroad Incident: Mscoree, carrying out orders from Geekman7473 deletes an illegal railroad built by Branbran64 and is demoted temperarily on grounds of conspiracy and griefing -Geekman7473 issues a formal apology for the falsely punishing Mscoree